Burbujas en el aire
by emi-nekiito
Summary: Es mi primer fic... denle una oportunidad xD trata sobre los ppgz y los rrbz y lo que ocurre cuando se encuentran hehe aunque trata mas sobre los azulitos


**Burbujas en el aire… **

Estaba un chico rubio de ojos azules acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol en un parque no muy concurrido pensando en una chica con su cabellera rubia amarrada en dos coletas onduladas con sus ojos azules y de cómo en tan poco tiempo había llamado su atención.

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que había dejado nueva saltadilla con sus hermanos bajo la tutela de "EL" sin embargo cierta rubia siempre estaba en su mente y eso lo confundía, sus hermanos siempre hablaban de cómo hacer que pagaran la humillación que ellas los hicieron pasar pero mientras buscaban la forma el tiempo pasaba y el rubio no podía sacarla de su mente. Es más cada día iba creciendo ese sentimiento extraño, la causante de eso se llamaba burbuja de las chicas superpoderosas.

Sin embargo no la había vuelto a ver desde hace 5 años la última vez que la vio tenía 11 al igual que él y sus hermanos, la razón por la que se fueron de la ciudad fue por el deseo de ser mas fuertes para luego volver y vencerlas, pero el rubio mantenía ese sentimiento oculto no quería que sus hermanos lo supieran y lo empezaran a molestar diciendo que era una niñita aparte de que con sus 16 años jamás había sentido algo como eso.

Durante todo ese tiempo ellos habían estado viajando por el mundo junto con ÉL causando todo tipo de desastres y probando así sus nuevos poderes y su fuerza, cuando crecieron un poco mas decidieron que su afeminado tutor ya no les servía pero que aparentarían que seguían bajo sus órdenes al menos hasta que fueran mayores de edad, porque en los lugares que iban era necesario ser mayor de edad o tener un tutor que se hiciera responsable y quien mejor que ÉL para pagar sus destrozos.

El muchacho se quedó dormido un rato, estaba agotado después de destruir algunas cosas por el camino. Empezó a cerrar sus ojos y se durmió un rato; empezó a soñar y en sus sueños apareció una rubia de 11 años sonriéndole a él, quien a su vez le correspondió la sonrisa en ese momento se sentía como un tonto haciendo eso pero no lo podía evitar. Hasta que unos ruidos lo despertaron cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue una burbuja que era llevada por el aire.

Se levantó sobresaltado y empezó a buscar su procedencia encontrándose así con una niña de unos 5 años haciendo las burbujas y observando cómo se las llevaba el viento

_burbuja_ dijo en un susurro inconscientemente, una voz masculina le habló y el volteo a ver quien lo llamaba

_Boomer_ dijo su hermano mayor brick _apúrate a venir no tenemos todo el tiempo para esperarte_ dijo impaciente y comenzó a caminar junto con butch quien le hizo un ademan para que lo siguiera

Boomer se levantó y fue a alcanzarlos vio el cielo que estaba empezando a oscurecerse _ ¿cuánto tiempo me quede dormido?_ se pregunto a sí mismo, cuando llegó al parque el cielo estaba teñido de un azul claro.

_Miyako levántate el desayuno está listo_ dijo una voz algo mayor

_ahorita bajo abuelita_ contestó la joven quien se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a tenderla, bajó a desayunar aun con su bata de dormir puesta y saludo a su abuela con un beso en la mejilla _buenos días_ dijo educadamente y se sentó a desayunar. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, al terminar se levantó y ayudó a su abuela a lavar los platos.

Su abuela salió al jardín a regar sus plantas ella en cambio subió a su habitación y se metió a duchar, salió con la toalla enrollada a su cuerpo y otra más chica con la que secaba su cabello, se puso su uniforme de la escuela que constaba de una falda de cuadros de color azul cielo con una pequeña arandela blanca en los bordes inferiores, unos calcetines blancos que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los talones y unos zapatos negros una camisa blanca con cuello, de mangas largas y una corbata azul cielo empezó a cepillar su rubia cabellera y lo amarro en dos coletas dejando unos mechones cerca de sus orejas, se puso su mochila en su hombro y salió de su cuarto.

_ya me voy abuelita_ dijo cuando pasó cerca de ella _cuídate_ contesto su abuela, Miyako salió de su casa y empezó a caminar con dirección hacia la escuela, en el camino se encontró con sus dos amigas: Momoko y Kaoru.

Al llegar a la escuela cada una se fue a sus respectivos casilleros y como de costumbre la de miyako estaba lleno de regalos, adornos, cartas, peluches. Ella era una chica popular entre los chicos por su hermoso físico además de que era muy dulce, simpática y tenía un lindo carácter con todos. Pero ella al parecer era algo despistada para darse cuenta, sacó sus libros y cerró su casillero se volvió a reunir con sus amigas y entraron al salón.

_miyako hoy vas a ir a visitar a tu "amigo"_ dijo momoko haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigo ya que al parecer su rubia amiga sentía algo por el joven

_claro que voy a visitar a takaaki se lo prometí y yo cumplo con mis promesas_ dijo mirando hacia otro lado ya que si veía a su amiga a los ojos se delataría

_yo me voy con el profesor utonio a ver un partido_ dijo sin mucha importancia kaoru y haciendo caso omiso a sus dos amigas ya que ella también sabía que miyako sentía algo por takaaki aunque no lo quisiera aceptar y que lo ocultaba diciendo que era su amigo

_aaa te acompaño kaoru_ dijo momoko tratando de alcanzarla ya que kaoru ya había empezado a caminar _nos vamos, adiós miyako y suerte_ gritó ya un poco alejada; miyako solo se quedó roja como un tomate, aunque lo quisiera evitar, no podía dejar de hacer eso cuando ellas le insinuaban algo sobre ella y su mejor amigo aunque a decir verdad ni ella estaba segura de lo que sentía por ese muchacho

_Les tengo una gran noticia chicos_ dijo brick en voz alta para llamar la atención de sus hermanos

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso que nos tienes que decir?_ preguntó el azabache

_ya llegó el momento nos vamos a nueva saltadilla_ dijo con una voz maliciosa y a su vez aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro. Boomer no pudo evitar sentir un latido muy fuerte en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras, había esperado tanto ese momento para ir y aclarar de una vez todo el asunto de burbuja _al fin seré libre_ dijo agitando sus brazos de felicidad

-¿ee? ¿De qué hablas Boomer?- preguntaron sus dos hermanos que estaban confundidos por su repentino comportamiento

_eee nada hablaba conmigo mismo jajá_ dijo sumamente nervioso _ y ¿Cuándo nos vamos?_ preguntó para cambiar el tema

_ahorita mismo_ dijo brick y emprendió su vuelo, seguido de butch y cuando reaccionó, el igual empezó a volar siguiéndolos a ellos.

_takaaki_ exclamó de felicidad una rubia _ya te extrañaba_ y lo abrazó esté solo le correspondió el abrazo _igual yo miyako_ dijo sonriéndole _ quería decirte en persona que ya me dieron el alta pero no pude, lamento habértelo tenido que decir por mensaje_ finalizó algo cabizbajo y con cierto tono de culpabilidad en su voz

_oh takaaki no te preocupes lo importante es que ya te dieron el alta, ahora si podremos ir caminando por el parque durante un largo rato sin preocuparnos del horario de visitas_ dejó salir una risita y le dedico una tierna mirada llena de sinceridad, lo que provocó que el joven se sonrojara

_bien te traje esto_ y le extendió lo que tenía en su mano ella lo miró y una sonrisa de felicidad iluminó su rostro _te acordaste_ exclamó y lo sujetó con sus manos.

_Escuchen cuando lleguemos cada uno va por su presa_ dijo el pelirrojo _la mía es bombón las otras repártanselas_ y siguió volando dejando atrás de él una línea roja en el cielo

_la mía es bellota tú te quedas con burbuja, tu trabajo es encontrarla y enfrentarla_ dijo el azabache dirigiéndose a su hermano menor _esto se va a poner interesante_ y empezó a aumentar la velocidad dejando al igual que su hermano una línea de color solo que en vez de roja era verde

_burbuja es mía y tengo que derrotarla eso no se me debe olvidar_ se dijo a sí mismo como un recordatorio _ahora ¿Cómo la encuentro en esta ciudad?... no debe de ser difícil encontrarla _ se detuvo y comenzó a ver por todas partes _ soy su contraparte la buscare fácilmente_ sintió como su confianza se elevaba y empezó a buscar hasta que un parque algo alejado sintió un presentimiento y fue en dirección hacia él.

_vamos sigue corriendo tu puedes, ya mero anotas… hay no, no sirven_ empezó a gritar kaoru frente al televisor mientras veía un partido de futbol y al parecer no iba como ella quería, por ratos se emocionaba demasiado y con fuerza tomaba el control remoto, agitando sus manos y gritándole a los jugadores como si ellos pudieran escucharla. A su lado estaban ken el hijo del profesor utonio junto con poochi observando el partido. Momoko estaba sentada unos centímetros más alejada y en la mesa que tenía enfrente ella tenía asentado sus dulces y sus postres

_mmm delicioso, esto sabe muy rico_ tenía agarrado un tenedor en su mano derecha y con eso tomaba pequeñas cantidades de su pastel, cada vez que comía ponía ambas manos en sus mejillas para así disfrutar aun más el sabor.

Cuando acabó el partido se fueron a su casa cada una, pero sentían como que alguien las vigilaba, aun no era tan tarde solo había pasado una hora y media pero como niñas buenas tenían que llegar temprano para hacer sus deberes y tareas. Momoko iba caminando por la calle y al momento de pasar por una pastelería se detuvo a observar la gran variedad de postres con los que contaban, sacó su monedero y se decepcionó al ver que no le alcanzaba ni para el más barato que había; guardó su monedero y detrás de ella escuchó una voz conocida

_hola rosadita cuanto tiempo sin vernos_ dijo brick observándola detalladamente

_ ¡tu! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a causar destrozos de nuevo? … ni creas que te dejare_ se empezó a transformar y cuando terminó se puso en posición de ataque

_tranquila rosadita no vine a destrozar tu amada ciudad_ dijo con sarcasmo _vine a destrozarte a ti_ fue descendiendo hasta alcanzar su altura y se fue acercando peligrosamente a ella hasta que llegó a su oído y le susurro _pero no me importaría destruirte de otra forma_ sonrío pícaramente y antes de que alguna de sus manos pudiera siquiera rozarla ella lo empujó

_eres un pervertido, degenerado_ se apartó de él y le lanzó un ataque con su yoyo lográndolo golpear un poco, inmediatamente lanzó otro ataque y lo enrolló con la cuerda lográndolo apretar muy fuerte para que no se escapara o eso creyó, se dio vuelta y vio que detrás de ella estaba brick, quien aprovechó que la joven se aturdió para lanzarle con un popote bolas de saliva

Bombón al sentirlas se asqueó si antes había pensado que algunos chicos eran asquerosos con esto no había duda alguna y lo peor era que brick era el chico mas asqueroso que había conocido, el joven aprovechando que ella estaba ocupada quitándose la saliva la sujetó de sus dos brazos y la arrinconó cerca de un árbol grande y frondoso, la inmovilizó con el peso de su cuerpo se acercó hacia su cuello e inhaló su dulce perfume no había imaginado que el derrotarla sería muy placentero

_suéltame degenerado ahorita te voy a patear y te arrepentirás de tenerme así_ dijo bombón sumamente molesta y antes de que pudiera protestar algo más, sintió como sus labios eran aprisionados por otros labios suaves y dulces, se quedó en shock simplemente no reaccionaba hasta que lo logró y decidió corresponderle el beso, odiaba admitirlo pero él besaba muy bien. Se separaron lentamente ambos estaban sonrojados.

_que tal rosadita hasta el coraje se te pasó_ dijo el muchacho intentándola provocar, la soltó y se alejo un poco de ella

Al sentirse descubierta se puso a la defensiva _ ¿de qué estás hablando? Eso no fue nada eres un maldito pervertido_ iba a lanzar otro ataque pero brick la interrumpió _no lo admites rosadita, pero vamos te invito un postre_ le ofreció su mano para que ella lo tomara

_estás loco no puedes besarme e invitarme un postre así nada más sin que esperes que te golpee, tal vez amo los postres pero el que tú me lo invites no significa que vaya a aceptar_ empezó a caminar en dirección hacia él con la intención de golpearlo pero al ver en sus ojos total sinceridad y de cómo no se retractó y seguía allí ofreciéndole su mano sin dudar, lo consideró _bueno solo porque no tengo dinero_ dijo derrotada e inflando sus cachetes como niña pequeña

Brick al ver ese gesto se rió de ella sí que era terca e infantil pero aún así ella le gustaba, lo había descubierto una noche al escuchar una de sus platicas entre sí mismo de Boomer, haciéndose preguntas sobre sus pensamientos de él hacia la más tierna de las chicas superpoderosas y también sobre como lo tomarían sus hermanos al enterarse del secreto que el guardaba. Después de escuchar eso se puso a pensar y por eso decidió regresar a nueva saltadilla

_bueno vamos_ y la tomó de sus manos sin previo aviso y la llevó a rastras hacia una cafetería cercana, bombón solo se dejó guiar si bien al sentir su mano de él sobre la suya la hacía sentir un sentimiento extraño no era desagradable es más le gustaba

_espero que tengas mucho dinero porque pediré lo que quiera_ y apareció en su rostro una sonrisa algo maliciosa, brick lo único que hizo fue rodar sus ojos pero bueno el se había ofrecido.

_Pide lo que quieras… novia_ le dijo brick provocándola bombón al escuchar esas palabras casi se le salen los ojos ¿cómo podía decírselo así tan naturalmente? Además ella nunca aceptaría semejante cosa o ¿sí?

_estás loco yo no soy ni seré tu novia_ contestó a la defensiva aunque el solo imaginárselo por un momento la hizo sonrojar no iba a mentirse a sí misma brick si quedó aun más guapo de lo que ella recordaba

_claro que lo eres y como prueba de ello aceptaste mi invitación_ le dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado y la jaló aun más rápido que antes.

Por otro lado Kaoru iba sobre su patineta en una calle poco transitada y cada vez aumentaba gradualmente su velocidad, amaba sentir el aire en su rostro, se sentía algo observada pero simplemente lo ignoró; paró en seco al divisar una silueta unos metros más adelante … ese no podía ser butch o ¿sí?

_¿qué ocurre verdecita emocionada de verme?_ dijo aun apoyado sobre un poste y dirigiéndole una sonrisa de medio lado no podía creer como en 5 años bellota había cambiado, al parecer todavía le gustaban los deportes pero de cierta manera se veía más femenina y muy linda

_ ¿qué tanto me vez? Butch_ pronuncio su nombre con algo de desprecio creyó haberse deshecho de él hace 5 años pero al parecer no fue así y aunque no le gustara admitirlo había quedado aún más guapo de lo que ella recordaba, se transformó rápidamente y cuando acabó se acercó más confiada dispuesta a darle un golpe

_tranquila no hay que apurarse pero si quieres ser derrotada de una vez por mí no hay problema_ se acercó a ella y sacó su "arma", antes de que pudiera darle un golpe bellota se le adelantó y lo mando a volar varios metros

_si que es una gatita muy fuerte pero yo la voy a domar_ se limpio el rastro de suciedad de su rostro y fue corriendo en la dirección de ella arrojándole el calcetín apestoso empezó a girar alrededor de ella y el olor la mareo un poco pero ella no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente como pudo resistió el olor y lo golpeo de nuevo con su martillo al parecer butch no era tan fuerte

_tranquila gatita que esto apenas comienza_ le lanzó varios calcetines para confundirla con el olor y para que fuera más difícil volver a golpearlo al tener que esquivar varios calcetines al mismo tiempo, ya se estaba mareando por el fuerte olor así que con la poca fuerza que le quedaba tomo su martillo y lanzó una onda sónica mandando lejos los calcetines. Estaba arrodillada apoyándose con su martillo pero butch fue rápido y le quitó su único apoyo: su martillo

_dime gatita ahora ¿Cómo vas a vencerme? Ya no tienes tu martillo_ agitó el martillo y lo tomó con sus dos manos para ponerse en posición de ataque

_no lo necesito porque tengo mis puños_ se levantó con cuidado y con velocidad fue hacia él y lo golpeo en el estomago sacándole el aire, pero butch no se dejaría ganar así que tomó el martillo con una mano y fue en dirección hacia ella y con eso la golpeo en la cabeza; la joven se quedo un poco aturdida así que butch aprovechó y la aventó, golpeándose así con un muro que había cerca y destruyendo parte de él. La tomó del cabello sin jalárselo demasiado fuerte obligándola así a mantenerse de pie le sujetó sus brazos cruzándolos enfrente de su cuerpo y con el martillo le aplastó sus manos y todo su cuerpo ejerciendo algo de fuerza para que no se escapara, con su mano libre la tomó del mentón y la beso primero suavemente luego fue tomando intensidad, llegando a ser un beso demandante

Bellota al sentir sus labios siendo besados por el joven, su primer instinto fue empujarlo para que la soltara pero al ver la posición en la que se encontraba no le quedó de otra que aceptar el beso, sintió un calor enorme en todo su cuerpo especialmente en su rostro jamás había sido besada así con tanta urgencia, con tanta pasión y de cierta forma se sentía aliviada al saber que el primero que la besara así era butch. El se separó lentamente de ella y se le quedo viendo fijamente esperando alguna reacción por parte de la superpoderosa pero lo que le sorprendió fue que estaba sonrojada y que no hacia movimiento alguno para liberarse; así que decidió soltarla al igual que el martillo que él tenía en su posesión. Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada

_mmm bellota creo que se rompió tu patineta_ dijo butch intentando salir del silencio incomodo, ella volteo a verlo y luego a su patineta fue corriendo hacia ella y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaba rota

_tu, inútil mira que le hiciste a mi patineta_ la sostuvo entre sus manos y tomó un pedazo y empezó a apuntar a butch acusadoramente _ahora no tengo dinero para comprarme otra así que tú me la vas a tener que pagar_ finalizó molesta

_de acuerdo vamos de una vez_ contestó rápidamente butch lo que hizo que bellota quedara aún mas confundida _ ¿en serio vas a pagarla? De seguro ni tienes dinero_

_si tengo no soy un mediocre_ y se puso rojo por semejante acusación _vamos por aquí cerca hay una tienda de patinetas ¿no?_

Bellota no salía de su asombro desde cuando era butch así la voz del joven la sacó de sus pensamientos _vamos lenta_ y la tomo de sus manos incitándola a acompañarlo la jaló y sin previo aviso empezó a volar llevándola consigo

Unos segundos después volando en el cielo el joven dijo algo _te quiero_ susurro muy despacio y con su cara roja a más no poder

_ ¿dijiste algo?_ preguntó bellota ya que por el viento no escucho nada

_no dije nada de importancia_ y aumentó la velocidad

_ ¿butch?_ preguntó la joven extrañada pero ignoró el comentario que hizo. Como maldad por lo anterior empezó a dar volteretas en el cielo sin soltar su agarre del joven, mareándolo con cada vuelta. Ella al notarlo se empezó a reír fuertemente.

Ahora si se sentía agradecido con brick el era un buen líder, y un buen hermano mayor aunque rara vez mostrara esa faceta, ahora el único que faltaba era su hermano menor: Boomer. Además de que era el único que no sabía que el volver a nueva saltadilla fue un plan de ellos dos.

Tomó el objeto de las manos del muchacho mientras lo admiraba y con cierto entusiasmo recordaba como takaaki tiempo atrás la ayudo a ella y a otras niñas mas a escapar de unos niños mayores y de cómo él se puso a hacer burbujas para calmarlas ya que ellas se pusieron a llorar por el susto, mostrándoles así una técnica maravillosa. Ese pequeño objeto recordaba el incidente en su infancia y que gracias a eso, ella pudo conocer a ese encantador joven y haber podido ser su amiga

_lo recuerdas ¿verdad Miyako?_ articuló el joven dirigiéndose a ella, sacó de su bolsillo otro igual a ese pequeño popote para hacer burbujas y sopló algunas que inmediatamente fueron llevadas por el viento _es tuyo miyako_

La rubia apenas salía de sus recuerdos pero pudo escuchar perfectamente cada palabra que dijo el muchacho, solo se limito a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza _gracias_ susurro muy bajo, pero takaaki lo pudo escuchar muy bien _esto es algo de mucho valor_ aprisionó el pequeño objeto entre sus manos y su pecho, no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas de alegría y de profundo agradecimiento, porque eso era lo que ella sentía

_Miyako no llores, te lo di para que sonrieras no para que te pusieras a llorar_ se acercó a ella y le limpio las lagrimas con la yema de su dedo

_perdón, ya estoy bien no te preocupes por mi_ esbozo una sonrisa e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado _hagamos muchas burbujas quien haga más gana ¿está bien?_ miro al joven para que aprobara su juego vio que él asintió la cabeza en señal de aceptación y al mismo tiempo los dos se pusieron el popote en los labios para que hicieran muchas burbujas

Así empezó una "guerra" de burbujas, habían muchas de ellas por todo el parque, cuando se sintieron agotados se acostaron en el césped y empezaron a platicar de cosas triviales y de un momento a otro la conversación se volvió una batalla de cosquillas; esos momentos que pasaban eran muy divertidos y definitivamente se iba a la colección de los mejores días de miyako

Se relajaron unos minutos cerraron sus ojos para sentir y aspirar la rica brisa que había, hubo un silencio sin embargo no era nada incomodo; de cierta forma era agradable.

_estos momentos en que estoy contigo son muy especiales para mí por eso me alegra de que seas mi mejor amiga, además de que eres una chica muy linda, cariñosa y amable, simplemente eres perfecta_ dijo el joven quien miraba hacia el cielo con cierto aire soñador, ella se ruborizo por semejante cumplido dicho por parte de su mejor amigo ahora estaba completamente segura de que él la quería tanto o más que ella a él, eso la alegraba

Se sentó e hizo un ademan para que le diera a entender que ella igual se sentara se puso frente a ella, pero mantenía la mirada baja

_miyako tu sabes que he tenido una vida muy difícil en especial todos estos años, sin embargo me siento bien porque durante todo ese proceso estuviste a mi lado por eso te estoy agradecido, pero esto es solo una excusa yo te lo voy a decir, ¿estás dispuesta a escucharme?_ cada vez el sonrojo se esparcía más en el rostro del joven, mantenía su mirada oculta bajo su cabello color bronce

_aaa si_ dijo lo más rápido que pudo ya que no creía que eso pasara, ella lo veía fijamente a la cara aunque él no la tuviera alzada, lo veía con cierto toque esperanzador en su mirada

_sin importar la forma que tomes, quiero verte a los ojos de la misma manera_ dijo lo más sereno que pudo, junto valor y alzo su mirada encontrándose con la de ella, la vio fijamente de forma decidida. Sabía que a partir de ese momento no podía dar marcha atrás tenía que decirle lo que había preparado

_ahora mismo no soy la persona que quisiera ser, pero con todo este tiempo que he pasado a tu lado he llegado a quererte pero ha ido creciendo de cierta forma que podría decirse que me he enamorado de ti, y me gustaría poderlo comprobar, Miyako me dejarías…_ hizo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir y le tomó las manos con dulzura. Miyako estaba atónita y muy roja todo su cuerpo estaba en un estado inmóvil… ¿en qué momento una salida de amigos se convirtió en una confesión? … estaba aturdida y feliz, al parecer el joven también le correspondía sus sentimientos pero de cierta forma se sentía vacía, decidió ignorar el hecho ya que quizá eso era parte también de la emoción, había estado esperando ese momento, varias noches soñaba con que él se le declarara pero justamente hoy se convirtió en realidad.

Estaba algo incomodo ya tenía un gran rato escondido de ellos pero estaban tan entretenidos en su plática que ni siquiera lo notaron, había llegado en el momento en el que el chavo le daba un insignificante popote para hacer burbujas desde ese momento sabia que sería el encuentro más largo pero quería saber qué relación tenía su burbuja con "ese sujeto" como él lo denomino… un momento él pensó ¿su burbuja? Definitivamente ese sentimiento extraño le estaba afectando cada vez más, necesitaba que "ese sujeto" se fuera par que él pudiera tener una oportunidad de hablar con la rubia. Pero al parecer eso no sería así esa reunión de amigos, conocidos o lo que fuera iba para largo para que no se sintiera tan incomodo se subió a un árbol grande y frondoso que estaba cerca de él, se sentó sobre una rama y su demás cuerpo lo apoyo en el tronco desde ahí los podía observar perfectamente aunque no podía oírlos.

Observo cada cosa que hacían desde su tonto juego de burbujas, que le llegaban algunas a la cara por el viento, hasta su juego de cosquillas, también le agradaba verla sonreír tan inocentemente aunque esa sensación se esfumaba al recordar que no eran dirigidos hacia él sino a ese "sujeto" con quien ella estaba. Tuvo que contener su ataque de ira y molestia al observar como el joven inventaba cualquier excusa solo para tomar su mano, su mejilla, su cintura mejor dicho como hacía para poder acercarse de más y tocarla, pero al parecer a ella no le molestaba en absoluto.

Le agradaba verla sonrojarse y comportarse como era, no con esa faceta y rol de superheroína sino la verdadera y autentica Miyako, al verla así imagino que sería agradable conocerla más y pasar el tiempo, no como rivales sino como amigos.

Continuo observándolos y vio como ese "sujeto" movía sus labios en señal de decirle algo pero por la distancia no pudo escucharlo bien, así que se bajo del árbol y se escondió en un arbusto más cercano a ellos, vio como la joven se ruborizó pero no sabía exactamente el motivo. El "sujeto" se sentó y comenzó a decirle unas palabras, él no entendía muy bien ya que no lo conocía, jamás lo había visto y la verdad no le importaba mucho. Prestó más atención y lo que escucho lo hizo quedarse inmóvil __**pero esto es solo una excusa, yo te lo voy a decir_ **_no podía ser lo que él imaginaba o ¿sí? Quizás él fuera algo torpe y distraído pero la idea que le cruzo por la cabeza no le agradó _**_... me he enamorado de ti y me gustaría poderlo comprobar Miyako ¿me dejarías…?_ **_se hizo un silencio por unos segundos luego prosiguió _..._**darte un beso? Sé que es repentino pero me gustaría hacerlo_ **_aun no salía de su asombro cómo se atrevía a decirle eso y luego pedirle un beso y en su cara de él; bueno no podían verlo pero se sentía indignado.

Volteo a ver a burbujay vio que ella sonreía tontamente al parecer la respuesta era obvia iba a decirle que sí, de eso no había duda, pero él quería creer que ella lo rechazaría, necesitaba que lo rechazara, no podía pasar eso no antes de que él pudiera hablar con ella y por unos momentos le invadió la inseguridad y el miedo. No había venido desde otro lugar para quedarse sentado y ver como la besaban tenía poco tiempo antes de que ella le dijera su respuesta. Tenía 3 opciones la **primera** era quedarse sentado y esperar que Miyako lo rechazara para luego aparecer y llevársela a el otro lado del parque para que hablaran a solas.

La **segunda **era aparecer y llamar su atención antes de que ella le dijera a ese "sujeto" su respuesta y llevarla a otro lado dejando al chavo solo y olvidado. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro de solo imaginárselo. La **tercera **era escapar, irse de ese parque y olvidar lo que alguna vez sintió por burbuja. Bien la primera y la tercera opción no le parecían, así que optó por la segunda opción.

_takaaki yo…_ empezó a hablar la joven pero fue interrumpida por un grito

_Miyako_ gritó un joven que salía de un arbusto _vengo a derrotarte_ fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle ya que no sabía qué hacer o decir así que hizo lo que le dijo su instinto, estaba sobrevolando a unos metros de ellos y le apareció una gotita estilo anime en la frente al pensar que no le creerían y qué pensarían que era patético

_ ¿Boomer en serio eres tú?_ la joven no salía de su asombro no sabía que él estaba en la ciudad no lo había visto desde hace 5 años y ahorita así de la nada aparecía ante su vista y la de takaaki y de pronto recordó _takaaki tenemos que correr o te… nos hará daño_ se corrigió la joven ya que su "amigo" no sabía que ella era una superpoderosa, le soltó sus manos y comenzó a correr aparentemente junto a él

_corre yo ahorita te alcanzo_ dijo Miyako y regreso donde estaba Boomer se transformo y cuando termino se puso en posición defensiva.

Boomer puso una sonrisa de lado ya que su plan había salido a la perfección, fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta que pudo tocar el suelo con sus pies alzo su mano en señal de paz _no te voy a hacer nada, solo quiero hablar contigo_ hablo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, ella lo miro desconfiada

_ni creas que te hare caso, no creo que tu vinieras hasta aquí solo para hablar conmigo_ tomo su vara y lo apunto con ella, mantenía cierta distancia por si acaso; era mejor estar preparada para cualquier cosa

_en serio solo quiero hablar civilizadamente, así como tu hablabas confiadamente con "ese sujeto"_ al referirse al joven que estaba con ella apretó un poco sus dientes para evitar salir uno que otro insulto pero se controló, ahora estaba a solas con ella, no podía pasar nada que arruinara su platica

_ ¿mmm lo dices enserio?_ comenzó a dudar, aparentemente decía la verdad y no había dado un motivo concreto que le indicara que quería pelear contra ella _entonces… ¿Por qué dijiste que me venias a derrotar?_ poco a poco fue bajando su arma pero no la soltaba, aún no confiaba totalmente en él aunque al ver directamente sus ojos azules pudo notar que no mentía. Se sentía feliz al volver a verlo había pasado tanto tiempo y él había quedado muy guapo, al pensar en eso se sonrojo violentamente y su corazón se empezó a acelerar pero trato de ocultarlo para que su contraparte no lo notara.

_es enserio, bueno yo lo dije para … para que pudiéramos hablar a… a solas, sin que nos interrumpieran, por favor confía en mi_ dijo suplicante y al verla fijamente noto que ella tenía un fino rubor en su rostro aunque lo intentara ocultar, sonrió victorioso porque quien causaba eso en ella era justamente él

_hagamos algo, dejemos nuestras armas a unos centímetros de distancia de nosotros para que confirmes que no te quiero hacer daño_ dejó a un lado su arma y se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol en el que anteriormente se había sentado. La joven lo observo y vio que efectivamente había dejado su arma algo apartado de él, así que decidió de igual manera dejar la suya y se sentó junto a él.

_bien y ¿Qué querías decirme?_ pregunto la rubia tratando de evadir su mirada ya que al verlo a los ojos se sentía sumamente rara se le agitaba su corazón, latía muy fuerte y se le erizaba la piel. Aun no entendía bien el motivo pero el sentimiento era diferente, muy diferente al que sentía cuando estaba con takaaki, este era mucho más fuerte y aun más cálido.

_bueno primero yo…_ titubeo un poco el chico no sabía cómo empezar, es mas ni siquiera sabía que decir en ese momento su mente se le puso en blanco _yo quiero hablar con Miyako_ enfatizó el nombre de la joven

_ ¿eee a que te refieres?_ yo soy Miyako_ dijo algo confundida aun no entendía bien el asunto

_si ya se, bueno en este momento eres burbuja sé que es mucho pedir pero… pero ¿podrías deshacer tu transformación? Seré un chico bueno y no hare nada malo_ alzo su mano y se la mostro como prueba de que no mentía sonrió un poco nervioso, no sabía que reacción tendría

_yo…. yo no estoy segura, pero voy a confiar en ti_ y se deshizo de su transformación tenia puesto el uniforme de la escuela, se volvió a sentar y observo al joven lo más tranquila que podía o mejor dicho aparentaba estarlo

_pues estas… hermosa Miyako di… digo antes eras linda y todo eso pero ahora estas mejor no es que diga que ya no lo eres pero estos cinco años si sirvieron de mucho no es que lo necesitaras pero… bueno ya me callo_ se dijo a sí mismo, por decir algo decía otra cosa y solo lo empeoraba mas pero el que ella lo viera fijamente y algo dudosa lo hacía ponerse sumamente nervioso.

Ella empezó a reírse definitivamente esa era la peor forma de decir un halago pero viniendo de Boomer todo era diferente, sabía que era un rebelde problemático y sin solución pero el verlo en esa situación le parecía muy lindo y ¿Por qué no decirlo? También estaba guapo de igual forma en esos 5 años él cambio en su físico bastante, no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada. Se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y se apeno

_no, continua quiero escucharte_ dijo Miyako rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había formado

_pues está bien lo que quería decirte es que…_ hizo una pausa debía pensar bien que le quería decir, no podía decirle "creo que me gustas" porque se escucharía muy falso, tampoco podía decirle que le diera un beso sería muy patético y seria igual que cierto sujeto. Frunció el seño al recordarlo, no sabía que decirle empezó dentro de su cabeza un caos de confusión y como prueba en el exterior su rostro mostraba varios gestos.

Miyako al notarlo se preocupo quizá pasara por una crisis nerviosa y ella no quería que algo así le sucediera. Se puso de pie al igual que él y se acerco y puso una de sus manos en su hombro como muestra de apoyo y animo. Boomer al sentir la mano de ella sobre su hombro abrió los ojos y la miro e inmediatamente se sonrojo. De seguro se vio patético pensó; el tenerla muy cerca lo puso aun más nervioso de lo que estaba antes, dio media vuelta en su mismo lugar para observar el parque y poder relajarse.

Cerró los ojos y pensó un momento, después de unos segundos se volteo decidido para verla a la cara. Abrió los ojos y le tomo una mano, ella se sonrojo ante el tacto

_sé que no soy bueno hablando de mis sentimientos, pero lo intentare_ suspiró y continuo hablando _la última pelea que tuvimos, ustedes nos vencieron dándonos unos… unos be… besos. Fue tanta la humillación que sentimos en ese momento, que decidimos irnos y volvernos más fuertes sin embargo todo ese tiempo no te pude sacar de mi mente. Cada día estabas presente en mis pensamientos y no lo podía evitar aunque yo veía a burbuja y no a Miyako, después de unos meses nos enteramos de sus verdaderas identidades y entonces supe que a quien yo quería era a Miyako la chica normal y cariñosa; no a burbuja la superpoderosa. Me gustas y mucho_ finalizo el chico, durante toda la confesión tuvo que controlarse para no decirlo muy bajo y que no lo escuchara o que lo dijera demasiado rápido como para que no lo entendiera _ y yo no te pediré que me des algo como ese sujeto, solo espero que me contestes ya sea positiva o negativa la respuesta_ bajó la cabeza y le soltó su mano, se dejo caer sentado en el césped.

No podía verla a los ojos, no después de semejante confesión aunque todo lo que dijo era verdad. Él creía que le gustaba burbuja pero al saber quién era Miyako le robo su corazón, nunca se entero si sus hermanos se percataron que él buscaba información de ella de vez en cuando, pero lo hacía y cada vez le gusto mas; aunque el beso se lo haya dado burbuja no por eso dejaban de ser los labios de Miyako esos que hicieron que no pudiera dormir durante noches enteras solo al imaginarlos. Añoraba volver a sentir esos cálidos labios sobre su piel aunque fuera una vez más pero él no la presionaría si ella no quería, podía obligarla a besarlo pero él quería y necesitaba que ella se lo diera voluntariamente.

Seguía en su asombro dos confesiones en unas horas no lo podía creer y mucho menos esto que acababa de decir Boomer porque era él era algo imposible. No sabía que contestar por un lado estaba lo que sentía por takaaki y por el otro el sentimiento que sintió al ver por primera vez a Boomer hace tanto tiempo y de lo que volvió a sentir cuando lo vio hace unos momentos atrás. Ambos eran especiales y a ambos les gustaba pero ella solo podía y quería estar con uno de ellos, cerró sus ojos lentamente y comenzó a pensar trataba de analizar ambas situaciones y sentimientos que sentía por cada uno. Se suponía que quería a takaaki, su amigo y primer amor de la infancia le enseño tantas cosas y le mostro una forma de diferente de ver las cosas pero al escuchar su confesión recordó el vacio que le provocó; se sintió mal al recordarlo ya que él le pidió una "prueba" para comprobarlo quería un beso de ella y Boomer no le pidió nada, estaba seguro de sus sentimientos no quería comprobaciones ni nada

_ Boomer yo lo lamento_ dijo algo triste la joven y se echo a correr perdiéndose entre algunos árboles y la distancia

_lo sabia soy un estúpido_ dijo triste y melancólico el joven levantó su mirada y vio que brillaba el sol muy fuerte y el cielo estaba azul, era un perfecto día _ ¿acaso te burlas de mi desgracia? Preferiría que estuviera nublado así como está mi alma_ articulo gritándole al cielo bajó su vista y se percato de su arma la agarró y la guardo en su pantalón. Juntó sus rodillas y las rodeo con sus brazos se sentía fatal, se lo dijo y quedo peor. Pasó un rato y comenzó a nublarse poco a poco hasta caer una fina lluvia que incremento unos segundos después, él ni se inmuto no le importaba si se mojaba, no le importaba nada en ese momento

La rubia continuo corriendo no se dio cuenta de la lluvia hasta que arrecio pero ella no paraba de correr no hasta que lo encontrara, diviso una silueta a unos metros resguardado bajo una tienda y supo inmediatamente que era él.

_takaaki, te estaba buscando_ se detuvo en donde estaba y le grito fuertemente para que la lograra escuchar ya que la lluvia estaba muy fuerte.

El joven la vio y la saludo con la mano mostrándole una sonrisa fue corriendo hasta el otro lado de la calle en donde ella estaba no le importó que estuviera lloviendo muy fuerte, quería comprobar que se encontraba sana y sin ningún tipo de daño o lesión

_ Miyako ¿estás bien, no te paso nada?_ dijo sumamente preocupado mientras la examinaba con la mirada

_eso te iba a preguntar takaaki-kun pero no te preocupes estoy bien, aun así gracias por preocuparte por mi_ le sonrió sinceramente luego su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar unos momentos atrás

_vamos a ocultarnos bajo un techo o algo, la lluvia está muy fuerte_ dijo takaaki, la agarro de la muñeca y la comenzó a jalar para que se fuera con él sin embargo ella no se movió de su sitio él se extrañó por su reacción así que la volteo a ver le iba a hablar pero ella se le adelantó

_takaaki-kun hablemos sobre lo que ocurrió en el parque antes de la interrupción de Boomer_ lo dijo sin rodeos, la rubia se le quedo viendo de forma decidida y extrañamente ya no estaba sonrojada como hace rato con el simple hecho de recordar el suceso

_Miyako está lloviendo vamos a refugiarnos y lo hablamos ¿te parece bien?_ el joven le dedico una sonrisa imaginando que ella le diría que sí, eso lo emocionó demasiado

_no, aquí estoy bien después de todo ya estoy mojada y tu igual_ dejo salir una risita y continuo hablando _yo te diré lo que siento por ti ya no huiré mas, mi respuesta es sí. Takaaki yo te quiero_ apareció un leve sonrojo en su rostro mantenía apretando con algo de fuerza su falda hasta que finalmente se relajó y la soltó. Se acercó más al joven y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas _gracias_ susurró podía sentir como latía rápidamente el corazón de takaaki fue deslizando una de sus manos por su pecho del joven hasta llegar justo donde se encontraba su corazón _de verdad, muchas gracias_ alzó su mirada y lo vio muy sonrojado y sonrió inconscientemente poco a poco fue apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho _takaaki-kun, mi taka-chan_ finalizó con dulzura.

Por otra parte Boomer seguía abajo del árbol abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas, sentía un dolor horrible por dentro jamás había sentido algo así pero era amargo, acido y quemaba de una forma horrible en su pecho. No podía evitar sentirse así Miyako lo rechazó él había aprendido a quererla claro a su forma pero fue muy lento y ella decidió irse con ese sujeto, al menos sabia quien era el que ocupó su corazón de la joven.

Se levantó con las pocas ganas que le quedaban y comenzó a caminar por las calles muy despacio bajo la lluvia, la ropa que tenía puesto se le fue pegando más al cuerpo y aunque fuera una sensación horrible no le importaba. Podía pasar el peor caos y él no lo notaría porque no estaba más en el mundo real sus pensamientos y sentimientos divagaban en algún lugar del espacio. Ahora solo se movía por inercia hacia alguna parte de la ciudad al azar a donde el camino lo llevara, no notaba a las demás personas que pasaban corriendo para resguardarse de la lluvia. Chocó con una persona y por ende ambos cayeron al piso

_disculpa no te vi_ se disculpó Boomer alzó su mirada y se dio cuenta de que era ese sujeto, el que estaba con su Miyako momentos antes

_tú eres él que intento lastimar a Miyako_ dijo acusadoramente takaaki, él se sorprendió ante su reacción pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por ese desconocido

_y tú eres ese sujeto que estaba con Miyako ¿Cómo te llamas?_ dijo Boomer molesto y frunciendo el seño

_yo me llamo takaaki y soy... soy el mejor amigo de ella_ dijo lo ultimo con una voz triste y entrecortada desvió su mirada hacia otra parte como que tratando de olvidar algo

_ ¿acaso no eres su novio? Que yo sepa tú te le declaraste y ella aceptó_ el rubio recordó la vergonzosa confesión del joven y de la reacción de felicidad que tenía en su rostro Miyako al escucharlo

_no somos novios, solo amigos Miyako me rechazó ella… bueno ella_ el rubio no lo podía creer ¿ella lo rechazó? _espera… ¿no te acepto tu confesión?_ lo interrumpió ansioso de saber la respuesta

_no de hecho me dijo que se dio cuenta de que siempre ha querido a alguien y que pensó que lo olvido o algo así_ agacho su mirada y continuo _ ella lo anda buscando ahorita, dijo algo así de un tal bomba o Boomer no recuerdo muy bien_ takaaki se sintió fatal al recordar como Miyako le decía esas palabras, ya que pensó que lo había aceptado a él.

Por otra parte Boomer se sentía feliz no podía creer lo que "takaaki" le decía _¿ahorita lo está buscando verdad?, gracias mm takaaki_ dijo feliz Boomer pero al decir el nombre del "sujeto" se sintió raro y algo avergonzado, no creyó que él estaría dándole las gracias a esa persona pero era lo menos que se merecía. Se levantó dispuesto a irse pero takaaki lo habló

_oye ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo te dije mi nombre_ se le quedó viendo esperando la respuesta

Boomer suspiró y luego contestó _ me llamo Boomer_ esbozó una sonrisa ganadora y se fue a buscar a Miyako dejando en el suelo a takaaki. Él se quedó atónito al escuchar esas palabras, ese era el tal Boomer al menos supo quien era esa persona _no parece un mal chico solo algo rebelde_ murmuro _no sabía que a Miyako le agradaba alguien así pensó y recordó a ella sonriéndole sinceramente mientras le decía _"es que yo veo a través de su exterior y sé que no es un mal chico, solo es algo rebelde"_

_Miyako, Miyako_ gritaba fuertemente en todos los lugares al que iba tratando de encontrarla pero con la lluvia era aun mas difícil. Se detuvo al sentir como unos finos brazos lo rodeaban desde su espalda apegándose más a su cuerpo así como también una cabeza se apoyaba con delicadeza

_Boomer, perdón_ dijo una voz delgada _perdón por dejarte así, pero tenía que decirle a takaaki-kun que él no me hacía sentir como tú con el simple hecho de verme a los ojos_ se aferró mas como si con eso evitara hacer algún daño _Boomer me gustas, yo en verdad te quiero… yo nunca deje de hacerlo. Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que era especial_

Él estaba en shock no podía creer las palabras que estaba escuchando pensó que era su mente jugándole un sucio juego cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no los quería abrir y darse cuenta de que era una ilusión. Pero al sentir un dulce olor provenir de atrás de él volteo a ver quien desprendía ese agradable olor y se dio cuenta de que en realidad Miyako lo estaba abrazando; con sus manos tomó las de ella y deshizo el abrazo bruscamente.

Ella se sorprendió ante la reacción del joven, creyó que hizo algo mal y unas traviesas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de la lluvia. Boomer volteo a verla y estaba serio algo muy raro en él _Miyako no juegues conmigo, porque no podré soportar si solo es un capricho tuyo_ desvió su mirada hacia abajo y luego la volvió a levantar

_ ¿pero qué dices? Yo enserio te quiero y no me atrevería a jugar con tus sentimientos_ le dijo dulcemente intentado reprimir unas lagrimas mientras le sonreía

_Miyako-chan enserio me gustas pero no quiero sufrir si solo juegas conmigo_ aun mantenía su mirada seria y la veía fijamente

_Boomer no te preocupes, jamás jugaré con tus sentimientos_ se acercó despacio hacia él lo tomo con sus manos de la cara y le dio un beso, el rubio estaba en shock no sabía qué hacer o que pensar así que suavemente cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por lo que sentía

Fue un beso torpe y sin experiencia ya que era el primer beso de ambos pero eso lo hacía especial, después de unos segundos se separaron. Ambos estabas sonrojados y bajaban su mirada y la volvieron a subir al mismo tiempo se comenzaron a reír por lo que pasó

_sabes siempre creí que un beso bajo la lluvia sería especial y no me equivoque, pero sobre todo fue especial porque fue contigo_ se sonrojó a más no poder Miyako y Boomer al verla así igual se sonrojo. Con algo de pena le tomo la mano de ella

_vamos a mi casa, si nos quedamos aquí nos podríamos enfermar_ le dijo ella y comenzó a caminar llevándose a él hacia su casa

-_al fin pude descifrar la duda que había en mí, quien diría que la respuesta seria tan fácil y obvia y por supuesto tan placentera- _pensó Boomer y apretó aun más la mano de Miyako contra la suya.

_-takaaki gracias por tu confesión, gracias a ello me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba en mis sentimientos, así que gracias taka-chan- _pensó la rubia mientras veía el cielo y a Boomer sonreír sinceramente así que ella sonrió de igual manera

_me pregunto si las chicas estarán felices por mi decisión_ y esbozó una sonrisa Miyako

_me pregunto cómo les habrá ido con las chicas_ dijo Boomer pensativo

Ambos se comenzaron a reír imaginando lo que pensarían los demás, sin siquiera saber que los demás estaban en su misma situación.

Fin…?


End file.
